


tight pants and misunderstandings

by Yeokseokbam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Inarizaki, M/M, Not Incest, Sibling dynamic, Siblings, basically miya twins antics, i was watching season four and wanted to write about miya twins being miya twins, idk how to tag honestly, oops this got kinda of emotional, threw in suna for some spice, tw! underage drinking (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeokseokbam/pseuds/Yeokseokbam
Summary: Atsumu shrinks his brother's pants. In the frantic effort to unshrink them before Osamu figures out he stole them without permission, Atsumu finds out Osamu has been keeping secrets tooORthe miya twins being chaotic brothers
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	tight pants and misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> i know its late but i wanted to write something for the MiyaTwinsWeek2020 collection, even if it is a little short! i had a lot of fun with this lol, maybe too much, but enjoy the read :)
> 
> p.s wrote this on a roadtrip with my cousins where my cousin stained her offwhite pants and somehow felt the inspiration come from there

"atsumu!"

"what?" a muffled yell from the bathroom.

osamu stormed down the hallway, "why are my pants a size too small?"

atsumu froze midway through brushing his teeth and stared into the door, where he knew osamu was fuming on the other side. think! think!

his memory of the past few days were a little hazy if he was being honest. suna had dragged him out to a party two nights prior, after breaking up with his girlfriend and of course, atsumu had indulged him in his post breakup tantrum.

or maybe atsumu had drunk himself silly and found himself on the floor of suna's room with a stain on osamu's new pants, a missing shirt and zero recollection of the night before. luckily, the shirt he midisplaced was his own, however, he panicked upon seeing the stain.

"shit," he grumbled, trying to stand. too fast. his head was spinning. he managed to crawl to suna's bedside, and shook the other gently, "suna, suna. i need to wash these pants, do you have spare clothes?"

half asleep, he pointed towards a wardrobe on the other side of the room.

the story of how osamu's pants had shrunk...they must've shrunk in suna's dryer. in an attempt to hide the fact that he'd gone behind his brother's back and worn his new pants and stained them, atsumu had thrown them into the tumble dryer that (thankfully) suna had in his laundry room.

however, upon recalling those panicked moments, atsumu realised he didnt check to see if they were safe to throw in the dryer.

so, atsumu did what he did best. provoke his brother.

"you're probably just getting fat," he yelled back.

"youre the fat one! if i find you've shrunk my pants as some shit joke, you're dead."

atsumu winced, and quickly rinsed his mouth. he needed to find a way to fix this.

  
-

"and that's my problem because?"

suna folded his arms, a deadpan expression upon his face.

"because you're the one who dragged me to the party!" atsumu whined, pulling on his arm. "you have to help me suna."

"ok first of all," suna swatted the other away, turning his chair back to his laptop on his desk. "i dont owe you anything and it's your own fault for agreeing to come with me and drinking yourself silly like that."

atsumu's shoulders sagged and he flopped down on suna's bed, staring up at the ceiling. "you're the most unreliable friend."

"and you have some new pants to go buy," suna remarked, kicking the other in the side with his foot. "now get out of my room, i have an assignment to do."

"i'll remember this," atsumu threatened, with no real malice behind it.

"yeah yeah, whatever." suna replied, waving his hand. "i'll see you tomorrow."

-

osamu slapped a hand over atsumu's head, snatching his phone from the other's hands. "that's the second time today! are you that dense?" he practically yelled, startling the other.

atsumu bit back a retort and grabbed his own phone from where osamu had slammed it on the desk. "it's not my fault our phones are identical."

"there is clearly a difference," osamu told him, waving his space grey phone case in the air, fuming. "mine is grey and yours is red! end of story!"

"well i wasnt looking properly!" atsumu raised his voice in defense, feeling very much attacked. it wasnt helping that he was angled lower, osamu (literally) looking down on him. "and my face works for your phone so i thought it was mine!"

osamu just shot him a look that told atsumu he was fed up with his antics and with a clenched fist, stalked out of the room. letting out a sigh of relief, atsumu looked down at his own phone. 

it had been disabled. for two hours.

he high tailed it into the hallway and chased osamu all the way to the school gym, screaming more than unpleasant curses at his brother.

-

"it's your fault."

"no it's _yours_."

"colorblind."

"at least im not getting fat," atsumu huffed under his breath. osamu flipped him off, a very displeased look on his face.

the two had gotten stuck with cleaning and closing up the gym after practice that evening, as punishment for fighting. it wasnt the first time this had happened.

of course, this time around, it really was his fault but atsumu was too proud too admit. that and the fact that he had to hide the fact that he was going through osamu's search history to find the online store that he'd purchased his pants from.

osamu had bought them about a month ago. so his search history had to have the website in there somewhere. once again, atsumu cursed at himself for not remembering the brand on the back tag of the trousers. and to his continuous misfortune, he hadnt uncovered any clue as to where osamu had bought the pants from as it seemed his search history was almost completely void of searches from before a week ago. it was like he'd been deleting his search history on the weekly, the clean freak.

so atsumu decided to go through with his plan b.

-

_how to unshrink ________  
_how to unshrink **jeans**_  
_how to unshrink **clothes**_  
_how to unshrink **wool**_

atsumu pondered for a moment, scanning the various options on the search bar and realised that he couldnt remember what type of material the pants actually were. they were a cream color, offset white and felt similar to denim. he decided on the first option.

**_\-- > how to unshrink jeans_ **

scanning the loaded answers, atsumu decided that the top website would be the best--well, that's why suna always said when it came to researching for school assignments and suna was smart so he was going to trust his word on that.

**[** _**First** and foremost, fill your bathtub with lukewarm (not hot) water and place a small amount of baby shampoo inside. Next, press your jeans down into the soapy water, keeping them submerged for **at least 20-25 minutes**. After this time has passed, remove the jeans and squeeze the excess water out._

_Take your damp jeans and place them flat on a clean, dry towel. Now roll up the towel (and the jeans) into a cylinder shape. The purpose of this is to remove additional moisture without drying them completely. Go ahead and unroll the towel/jeans and re-roll. Do this three or four times and the majority of the moisture should be eliminated. After unrolling the towel and jeans for the last time, keep the jeans laid out flat on the towel and gently pull them in opposite directions in an attempt to stretch them out. Once you’ve stretched them back out, either hang them on a line or place them in front of a fan to dry._ **]**

right. now he had to go to the store.

-

"where are you going?"

atsumu nearly dropped his phone, spinning around to see osamu staring at him. he was just about to leave, hand hovering over the front door handle. "nowhere."

"you're obviously going somewhere," osamu rolled his eyes.

"im going to the store, why do you have to know!" atsumu relented.

ignoring his question, osamu asked, "what do you need from the store? we just went shopping yesterday." osamu didnt move, arms folded in front of him, a calculating look in his eyes.

"im hungry," atsumu lied. "for some uh, ice cream."

osamu frowned. "weird." then, "i wanna come."

atsumu wanted to cry. he was not, in fact, hungry for ice cream. he needed baby shampoo like the website had told him and now osamu would catch him buying it. the odds were not in his favor that week.

he waited for his brother, foot tapping on the floor as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse as to why he needed baby shampoo.

his head was itchy? no, that was just gross. his friend was pregnant? no, osamu would think he had impregnated some girl. bad idea, bad idea.

"let's go," osamu said, shoving his hands into the hoodie he'd thrown on.

they caught the train in silence, and osamu was on his phone, scrolling through his instagram feed. atsumu only held onto the hand rail, anxiousness pooling in his lower stomach-it felt horrible.

"did you see suna today?" osamu asked once they'd gotten off the train.

"no. he's probably still moping like usual."

"moping?" osamu's brows furrowed with confusion.

"you never heard? he broke up with his girlfriend a couple days ago." atsumu told him. he forgot to mention _, 'and i may have stolen your pants to take him out to drink away his heartbreak.'_

osamu only replied with, "oh, i guess i didnt." and continued on ahead, the first to walk into the grocery store.

before they could make it to the frozen section atsumu veered right into the isle with the baby products and cosmetics. osamu followed without complaint, surprising his older brother. even when atsumu was reaching for the baby shampoo, buttocks clenched with anxiety, osamu again, made no comment.

it made atsumu's life alot easier, but as the behavior continued for the rest of the night, atsumu grew a little worried. his brother was usually a quiet, reserved person, but when it was only the two of them...he had no qualms voicing his blatant, honest opinions.

something was definitely up.

-

"let's play 8-ball."

osamu grumbled from his bottom bunk, "do i have to?"

" _yes_ ," atsumu demanded. "now hurry up, ive already sent it you."

sighing, osamu opened up his phone, "if i beat you, you have to do my algebra homework for the next week."

"deal."

in a matter of minutes, osamu secured his win and with it, an onslaught of curses and " _let's play again_!" and " _no way, you cheated!_ " from his brother on the bunk above.

"nope. a deal's a deal. you're doing my homework," osamu said smugly, putting his phone on charge beside him. atsumu dropped his phone down on the bunk below, beside osamu's head.

"charge my phone you cheater," atsumu spat, turning to face the wall.

osamu only sniggered, pushing the chord into atsumu's phone that shone as it confirmed its regeneration. he saw one text buzz through and eyed it for a second, recognizing the familiar characters that spelt out a name.

he bit his lip. what business did atsumu have with suna?

"good night 'samu."

osamu didnt reply.

-

osamu's bed was empty the next morning. hot, bright rays of sunlight greeted him as atsumu realised his brother had purposely left the curtains open. he groaned, turning away from the blinding light, shoving his head into the pillows. it was too hot.

he'd kicked his blankets off and was feeling gross and sticky. his phone read nine o'clock. at least it was a Saturday, atsumu though as he scratched his head, grabbing a towel as he headed for the shower.

he was going to suna's house today, seeing as he didnt have a bathtub and didnt want his mother to catch him trying to redeem his brother's pants to their previous glory.

once changed, he dug threw osamu's drawers to find the pants and shoved them into his backpack before setting off. the train ride was short and didnt last more than five minutes.

he was knocking on suna's front door by ten o'clock, having texted the latter beforehand. he hand factually seen or replied to his message, but had told atsumu it was fine for him to come over since his parents were away for the weekend.

atsumu stood there for two minutes with no answer. he knocked again, jostling his knee impatiently. "where is he--"

the door opened to reveal suna with...bed hair?

"you...slept in?" atsumu's jaw dropped as suna greeted him looking like he'd flown through the dessert in a plane with no roof. his face was blotched with patches of red, his hair a mess and his shirt hanging off his shoulders at a strange angle. he didnt look pleased to see atsumu standing there, but then again, when did he ever?

"er, yeah," he coughed into his hand. "whatre you doing here?"

atsumu held up his phone, confused, "i texted you yesterday. i needed to come use your bath for my...you know, pants problem."

it took a moment for suna to register. "oh."

"you really didnt get my texts? ive been messaging you all morning."

suna scratched the back of his neck, not quite meeting atsumu's eyes. "i guess i did sleep in. just...wait downstairs, im gonna go take a quick shower."

"alright," atsumu said, removing his shoes in the foyer. he waited patiently for a solid fifteen minutes before suna reappeared, looking much more presentable than before.

"c'mon up."

suna lead him straight to the bathroom and pointed to the bath which was already full. "knock yourself out," he deadpanned, before shutting the door on atsumu and leaving him to his own devices.

he opened his phone, rereading through the instructions before gently lowering the cream colored trousers into the water, however, he jumped back, fingers stinging at the contact, backsplash hitting him in the face. it was boiling hot. 

"ah!" he cursed. drying his hands with a spare towel that hinges on the rail, atsumu opened the door and started for suna's bedroom.

"suna-kun! the water's too hot-"

he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched osamu, standing there in the middle of the room, place a gentle kiss on suna's lips.

as the two pulled back, atsumu blanched, pointing a finger, " _samu?!_ "

the two immediately sprung away from each other, caught in the act, and osamu went a deep red, shock and embarrassment etched on his face.

" _tsumu?!_ "

in unison, both twins turned to suna.

"what's _he_ doing here!?"

  
-

"so....you and suna?" atsumu swung back and forth on his swing, chains creaking at the movement. it was silent in the park, even worse than the train ride back home. it felt as if there was an elecric charged wire tethered between them, keeping them together, but restraining them from addressing the current situation. mutually, both twins had decided to take to their local park which was a five minute walk from their home. they were _not_ about to have this conversation at home, where their parents could possibly overhear. osamu sat on the other swing, feet planted firmly on the ground.

"you took my pants." his voice was stubborn and clipped. 

"i asked first," atsumu snapped impatiently.

osamu was silent for a moment, jaw clenched tightly as he stared at his lap. "we've had a thing for a month now."

"a _month_? didnt he have a girlfriend?" atsumu palmed a hand over his mouth, " _samu_ -"

"-let me finish!" osamu cut him off, irritated. "that night, when he came to our house. he was looking for me not you. he had to make up some lame excuse about being heartbroken because i told him i didnt want you knowing about us."

"and then i dragged him out to aran's party..." atsumu thought back to that night. he did think it a bit odd that suna didnt look heartbroken but he pegged it to the fact that he had a permanent deadpan anyway. "but his girlfriend...?" atsumu felt a little lost. it was a bit much to process all at once.

"he never had one. it was a lie he made up on the spot."

atsumu still looked bewildered. 

"ever wonder why said girlfriend didnt have a name? or a face? or why suna never posted about her?" osamu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

it was all making sense...sort of. why osamu had been so mad when he'd kept stealing his phone the other day, his strange behvaior once he'd mentioned suna, and perhaps even the near empty search history...it made _sense_.

"you're too gullible," osamu breathed, slightly exasperated, though he still couldnt look his brother in the eye, and as atsumu observed him he looked...ashamed. small, hunched over himself, missing his usual unbothered smirk. he seemed very bothered right now. 

"why didnt you just _tell_ me?" atsumu finally asked, his voice unusually soft. "why go to all this trouble?"

"because you would look at me like you're doing now. like im some _freak_ who likes guys!"

atsumu stopped swinging, feet skidding as he halted himself. he stared at his brother, and felt a sharp pang in his chest as he watched silent tears rolls down osamu's cheeks.

"samu..." he was beyond words.

"im right arent i?" osamu sniffed, wiping a tear from his face with his sleeve. he squeezed his eyes shut, "and now you're gonna tell everyone that im _gay_ and i need help-"

"--just shutup will you? geez youre so annoying," atsumu kicked him in the side, a little harder than he shouldve but it did the job, because now, osamu was staring right at him, finally meeting his eyes.

his voice was unwavering. "you are my brother. and even if you liked boys, or liked girls i dont care. as long as i cant still whoop your ass and call you a piece of trash, then you're the same to me as any other day."

osamu's eyes were wide, lips parted and something akin to disbelief washed over him. then the second wave of tears had his shoulders rolling forward, shaking as he sobbed. "you stole my pants you piece of shit!" he managed in between bursts of tears and sniffles. 

atsumu smiled, and stood, walking over to his brother's swing. he slapped him over the head, "you're the piece of shit for keeping secrets!"

osamu bit right back at him, swatting at his hand, "well you're the lightweight!"

atsumu gasped, "what? how would you know?"

he didnt even need an answer when osamu's (bleary and red eyed) smug grin was enough.

suna.

"what else has he told you huh!?"

"im not telling! hah!"

"i wont do your homework then you pig!"

"well then have fun getting smacked when i tell mum you ruined my new pants," osamu countered.

atsumu groaned, "shit, i'll get you back for this, dont you worry."

they continued bickering the whole way home, even if osamu had puffy eyes and atsumu held the bag with osamu's sopping wet (shrunken) pants.

-

"so...can i wear it?"

"you're already on the bus you idiot!"

atsumu had to physically distance himself from his phone as osamu ripped into him through the speaker. he almost tipped over, holding onto the bus handle with only one hand, the other holding his phone.

"well it's too late!" atsumu replied with a grin, hanging up.

"you piece of-"

it wasnt everyday you travelled to tokyo to training camp, so atsumu decided he needed to wear his best clothes, and by best, he needed to raid osamu's drawers. he'd already packed half his suitcase with osamu's hoodies and trackpants, which were far more comfortable than his own. he figured nothing too serious would happen at training camp to warrant stains of rips to any of the clothes. 

he was wrong. so wrong.

three days into training camp and a messy encounter with another student had atsumu dialling his brother's number before he went to bed that night.

"what?" osamu drawled on the other side.

"so there's this guy named sakusa...."

-

**Author's Note:**

> and that is a wrap! i want to write more about these two in the future, maybe turn this into a lighthearted comedic series (slightly based off of how me and my four other siblings interact lol) but for now, that will be all we see of the miya twins. i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! :)
> 
> p.s please feel free to comment your thoughts or requests :)


End file.
